


Bad Habits - Anxceit

by Nightlovechild



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Break up and still caring, M/M, Stealing, little angst, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Dimitri remembers his love on the darkest day wrapped in their memories and more. Virgil can’t let him go through it alone.





	Bad Habits - Anxceit

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit’s name is Dimitri

'Where did it go? I left it right here!' Virgil thought to himself as he dug into the bottom of his closet for the third time. A pair of pants and a forgotten notebook flying over his shoulder as he tossed the items out of his way. 

"Wow. Clean much?" Roman remarked from the doorway. 

"Shove it, Princey." Virgil bit back as he turned back to searching under his bed. Unexpectedly giving Roman a great view of his ass.

"I would. But fucking you in this mess is a huge turn off. Summon me when you can see the carpet under all the clutter." Roman laughed as he dodged a balled up shirt being flung at him. "Maybe light a candle or two." His voice trailing down the hallway as he left. 

Virgil sat back, face red over Roman, but mind still lost over where his old jacket could be. 

~☆~

Fingers traced the black plaid fabric by muscle memory as Dimitri laid in bed listening to his favorite musical. All his blankets tossed to the floor since it was too hot in his room with the hoodie on. Dimitri would burn every piece of fabric in his room before taking off the hoodie. His hoodie. 

The old black jacket still smelled like him. Even though he had stolen it months ago. Well, stolen it was a harsh term. Was it really stealing if the item was no longer in use? It was more like Dimitri recycled it. Yes, he had recycled Virgil's faded, torn, cigarette burned jacket from the bottom of anxious side's closet. 

It had been forgotten. Tossed away. No longer needed for warmth and comfort. Just like himself. 

As the last notes of the melody died away silence filled his room. It was as oppressive as an hot night in August. Dimitri responded by pulling the soft material tighter around his frame as he curled onto his side. The stillness pushing all the memories closer to the surface. He couldn't find the drive to get out of bed to hit the play button again. 

Wincing when his fang drew blood from his own lip as he bit at his sore lip. Licking the blood away, Dimitri popped the frayed string into his mouth. The plastic stopper at the end long gone from the hoodie string. His bad habit of biting objects when he was stressed had seen to that. 

~☆~

Grinding his teeth together, foot bouncing Virgil sat on the counter island separating the kitchen and dining room. Trying to remember the last time he had seen the old jacket. At first it was nothing, but as the date approached closer the need to find it was looming over him. Driving him a bit mad about it. 

“You know it’s the thought that counts the most.” Patton said as he set the table.

“Instead of the sentimental gifting of the jacket you could always write a simple note and be done with it. Pointlessly fretting over a past breakup is beyond me.” Logan added from the couch.

Virgil threw up his hood and crossed his arms over chest, hating the fact Patton and Logan worked out the reason for his current moral dilemma. 

"It's okay, Kiddo. Why don't you make up another another one? Or if you're struggling with the details you could always ask Roman. Bet he'd love to." Patton said as he went back into the kitchen.

"No!" Virgil shouted. "Umm… I mean… Ro, he wouldn't understand." 

"We're all parts of Thomas. When one of us hurts, then Thomas hurts. Roman would never want that. Go. Go on, mister." Patton shooed Virgil off the counter. 

"Fine."

Virgil mind played back all the words and touches they had shared as he climbed the stairs, pushing him on.

~☆~

Flashes of that day looped inside Dimitri's brain driving him mad asleep or awake it was always the same on this date. June 1st. It was always hell to Dimitri. As he jerked the zipper up and down; the metal teeth clicking rhythmically reminding him were he was. Confirming he wasn't standing in that room even though his mind wouldn’t let him think of anything else. Realizing that he was losing his buddy, his love, his Virgil. 

Sucking in a sharp breath as the zipper caught on his thumb. Cursing a line that would make the devil blush, Dimitri stomped into his bathroom. Swinging open the cabinet and getting the band aids out. The bright lights bringing out the dirt smudges on the arms, a food smear or two across the front as well as the wet teardrop marks. Dimitri did everything without looking into the mirror. He could continue lying to himself, that he wasn't crying if he didn't see it. 

There was no way he was going anywhere so he gave up the charade of needing clothes. Struggling out of everything, but putting the hoodie back on. Dimitri crawled back into bed grabbing a blanket off the floor. Dimitri pulled the hood up and wished the day would hurry up and die already. But the clock still read 8:30pm. 

"Fuck today. Fuck him for walking away. Never want to ever see his dumb stupid…"

The knocking sound interrupted his dramatic build.

"Virgil, my love."

~☆~

Knocking on the sticker covered door, Virgil fought the urge to run. The sounds of footsteps then crashing sounded before the door whipped open. 

"I wasn't you expecting you." Dimitri said in a smooth voice leaning seductively against the frame.

"Pants."

"What?"

"This conversation requires pants, Dee." Virgil stared at the ceiling while Dimitri rummaged around for his discarded pants.

Many bad words and a stubbed toe later, Virgil sighed and clicked his fingers. A pair of soft cotton leggings with a yellow snake print going up the sides clung to Dimitri's legs. 

"Thanks." 

"Yeah. I figured you… Hey that's my jacket! YOU had it the whole time? Do you know how long I have been looking for that? It's been driving me crazy! I even had to have Ro make another…" Virgil stopped as the quiet tears started rolling down Dee's face. Wringing the remade jacket in his hands. 

"You always had a bad habit of losing your stuff." 

"Yeah, but not as bad as your habit of driving me crazy, taking things and not even taking care of it. Did you even wash it? Looks filthy." 

"It wouldn't smell like you if I did." Dimitri said in a whisper. Hugging the material closer to himself. 

"Here." Virgil offered up the newer jacket. But when the other didn't move, he braved the disastrous room and stood in front of him. “You can’t keep wearing this. It needs to be washed. You never take care of yourself very well. Always took me taking a shower with you to get you clean when you got like this.” Virgil recalled with a smile. 

Placing the remade jacket over his own shoulder. Virgil's hands paused at the top of the zipper waiting for permission. A slight nod and the hoodie was open and falling off Dimitri's shoulders. Softly Virgil changed it out for the new one. 

"You took up smoking again?" Dimitri's fingers played with the burned circular holes near the pockets. 

"No, figured I keep the authenticity of the memory. Keep the lie going you know?" Virgil zipped the hoodie closed. His hands lingered as Dimitri leaned in. His chest ached with need, he couldn't move away.

Their lips crashed together. A passionate kiss growing as Dimitri moved closer. His hands wrapping around Virgil's waist like they had been wrapped around himself all day. Holding his love was so much better then any memory or heart wrenching dream. When the kiss broke Virgil stood back with a love drunk look on his face. 

“You always did keep your promises. ‘You’ll never be alone even on your worst days.’ It’s really Roman of you to think that you leaving me was one of my worst days.” Dee slipped his hands in Virgil’s hoodie’s purple pockets. Keeping him close. 

“I could feel you getting worse. Being anxious over an upcoming event is kinda my department. I couldn’t not notice. I wanted to help even if me being here makes” Virgil’s words turned to small moans as Dimitri’s lips pressed against his. Virgil’s hands naturally traced down his former lover’s body to grab his ass. Dimitri jumped up, wrapping his legs around Virgil’s waist.

"See. Wasn't that easy? You belong here, with me. You always had the bad habit of coming back to me, huh, baby." Dimitri pushed the fringe out of Virgil's face. But something shifted inside Virgil's eyes. 

Shaking his head, Virgil knew he had been in the deceitful side’s room too long. It was easier to live the lie in here. That life was just about them. That keeping everything shrouded in lies and panic made life animalistic therefore basic and easier. But when they forced Thomas to lie about his sexuality at a Pride event.To lie even when Thomas was in a safe caring environment that was a step too far. Virgil left that night, but his heart couldn't abandon Dee. 

Being the deceitful side was a hard life, a lonely life, that's why Virgil want to give him their jacket to keep warm on the anniversary of their split. But Virgil couldn't live this way anymore.

Dropping Dee on his bed and walking out. Looking over his shoulder.

"Some bad habits were meant to be broken."


End file.
